But An Incredible Simulation
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: AU Xover. Delirium from the Sandman has snatched Light and Zuko and dragged them to her realm. Turns out, they hate each other! What sort of fun does she have in store for them?


**But an Incredible Simulation**

_By Kyatto_

**NOTE: **Based on a roleplay I was in a few years ago. Light (from Death Note) and Zuko (from A:TLA) met but they HATE EACH OTHER and are pretty much sworn enemies (much like Harry and Draco in Harry Potter). Delirium (from Gaiman's "The Sandman" decided it would be funny to drag them into her realm and make them do the wild thing. Haha! Enjoy!

----------------------------

It was worse than a bloody headache; it was a migraine. That insane, maniacal high-pitched cackling ringing in his ears. At first Light could barely make out figures and shapes in the dark, stone room. Rapid different emotions rolled like an ocean's swell deep within the pit of his stomach. Rage and hate most prominent; as well as fear, this place was foreign to him. When his eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, he could make out the taut figure of Zuko, who looked no more at peace with this whole situation than he was. A burning, angry feeling shot through his veins; a driving force. He stalked towards the other man, footing shaky on the uneven turf. Before he even knew what was coming, Light landed a hard punch on the right side of his jaw before pinning him against the cold rock wall.

"Where the fuck are we." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Zuko glowered as it was uttered, his gaze unyieldingly focused on Light. Though his face no longer showed fear, Light could hear the fluttering of his heartbeat and feel his skin quake. Why he felt such empowerment from this when he too was scared out of his wits, he had no idea.

"I don't know." Light didn't; yet he did. This place, foreign, yet he felt like he knew it. That crazy girl, some sort of otherworldly being that never ceased to baffle him. Delirium. This place, this small, dark room, with no doors or windows, was a place in her realm. Her threat was not vain. The driving force he could not make out hit him again, and it took almost all of his willpower not to give in to it.

"Get away from me, degenerate freak!" Zuko shouted, eloquent as ever. His strong hands slammed against Light's chest, but for some reason did not push him back. As if some unseen force was keeping him from doing so. He growled, sending a wave of heat through his hands with every intention of burning the guy to a crisp. Nothing happened, not even a spark or puff of smoke. His unique, otherworldly abilities, were useless here.

It was when Light realized he couldn't feel any heat that he remembered his wand. However, it was gone; vanished into thin air. Without it he was completely defenseless, save for his own two hands. "Hah," Light said in an amused tone. "Lost your spark, eh?"

"And you're not so big without your stupid stick," Zuko remarked, his burning bright golden gaze never straying from Light's eyes. It was a defense mechanism drilled into him from years of training in the art of war. Never let your guard down or look away. "Just try to kill me; with those chicken wings you call arms."

Another sharp pang of that force, and then that high-pitched cackling again in his ears. As if the sound was sent directly into his brain. It drove him absolutely insane. For a second, Light caught Zuko wincing, so he knew he must've been suffering from the same thing. The only way he could describe what the crazed maniacal being was sending to him was rough, carnal . A wave of urgent desire. No, 'desire' was too soft of a word. Light knew better than that. Lust. She was trying to make him lust after that brat. No. No way in the seven layers of hell was he going to let that happen. He'd sooner tap Ryuuzaki.

It was as if his will to fight was being drained out of him by the minute. If there was some sort of chi-leech caught onto him, Zuko didn't feel it, but rather wished it would kindly remove itself so he could kick Light in his bastard face. All he could do was look at him, and breathe; every movement he made was forced to be delicate. He bit his lip, the gears in his mind working overtime as he tried to figure out what to make of this. Delirium obviously had something to do with it. No one else he knew would be crazy enough. And as much as he hated the jerk leering above him, he knew he didn't have the balls to try something like this unprovoked.

Oh God. In the name of all that was holy was she putting thoughts in his head now? No. He did not just think Zuko was fucking pretty, pinned to the wall, breathing heavily. She was starting to really work her magic now. He was now noticing things he never had, never even fucking wanted to, notice before. Light's eyes darted about, and were drawn to the smooth line of Zuko's jawline, to his high, almost feminine cheekbones. Then to his eyes, which were a beautiful, no, ridiculous and nauseating shade of gold. The shaggy mess of dark hair accented his features, but always made sure to cover most of his physical flaw; that damned scar that Light felt was a blessing as much as a curse. Wounds like that, both the physical, and the mental that went with it, drew pity, and sympathy, both he refused to feel for him. His lingering gaze then settled to his lips, now starting to swell from being bitten into. He cursed himself, and that maniac more so, when he felt himself lick his lips at the sight.

What the fuck… Zuko's good eye widened when he noticed Light's predatory gaze on him. What…Why was that bastard looking at him like that? His heart raced, his breathing growing ragged. When he caught the lingering on his eyes, his face flushed crimson against his will. It felt as if something had rushed in, invaded, and made him do things he normally wouldn't. Normally, if he caught this jerk looking at him like that, he would have socked him into next Tuesday. But something was working in him, holding him back. He could feel himself losing dignity in Light's presence, something he would never ever allow. A variety of things to say crossed his mind but Zuko just couldn't get them out. He bit his lip again and squirmed, an incredibly feeble attempt to get away.

Oh God…What the hell was he doing now? Light's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Zuko's face flush, trying to shout protests but they only came as soft whimpers. Then he had to fucking writhe and Light felt the other man's hips brush against his own. It took him a moment to realize that in all the rage and shifting he was straddling him, hands planted on the wall at either side of his head. The normally stoic and dower Zuko had pink cheeks, and was rocking and whimpering like some sort of maiden. In the name of all that was right, what the fuck was Delirium trying to do? And why the hell was it turning him on?

There were a lot of things Light wanted to do to Zuko. Smacking, punching, shredding, and killing , to name a few. But kissing had definitely never been one of them. But that urge had wormed its way into him and sparked that small fire. The fire that would build and build, until he found the right outlet for release. Damn that Delirium! He was leaning in, ever so close; he could feel the other's warm breath fanning against his lips. Light growled angrily, more at himself than anything for not being able to have more control to fight this. All hope for escape was lost when their lips touched. It was soft, barely noticeable, but then Zuko tried to take the lead. He leaned into it and parted his lips for better access, trying to take dominance, something Light would never allow. Light grabbed Zuko by the hair and held him flat up against the wall as he kissed him as hard as he could. There was a rather audible whimper of protest at being jerked around, but he took it as just more fuel for the fire. His mouth was unexpectedly warm, which was strangely inviting. He knew the brat could breathe fire, but to always have such heat…Dear God no wonder….

Shit, the bastard was kissing him now? Was this woman insane? Well yes, she was, and it all the more showed as Zuko felt his head slam back against the wall. He mentally cursed when he let out that pathetic little sound. There was no way he was going to let that jerk think him weak and take advantage. But then there was tongue in his mouth, and it was so warm and different. It sent sparks all through him that settled in a heated pit near his groin. Instinctively, his tongue darted out to fight off the intruder, and they touched. Shivers shot through him when he heard Light groan, feeling the rumble through the kiss. His hands twitched, itching to do something, anything. They came up and grabbed harshly at Light's hips, as he broke the kiss to pant into his mouth.

"Fuck," Light cursed, not pulling back. "Stop responding…Fucking idiot….Only make it worse…Entice her more…" He could feel her try to force coherent thought out of him. To only focus on the slowly growing ache in his groin. But he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Then stop touching me," Zuko replied in a low whisper. That icy tone he used that was sharp enough to cut diamond. "Rapist."

"It's not me," Light retorted, his lips seemed to be magnetically drawn to his jaw. "It's her."

"She's mental," Zuko tilted his head to the side, allowing him better access as he trailed soft kisses down his neck. "I'm not enjoying this."

"And you think I am?" He bit down at his throat.

Zuko's hand slid from his hip to grope his crotch. "Yeah, I'd say you are. Freak."

"Fuck," Light hissed, involuntarily bucking into his palm. "She's doing this. I'd never in my life…I don't want to see your bitch ass alive, let alone naked."

"What?" Zuko smirked, bringing both hands up to cup his face. "Afraid of having your manhood challenged?"

"You know," Light glowered, fumbling to get the other man's shirt undone. "Now's really not a good time to get cocky."

"Freaking out won't help."

"I really don't want to do this…" Light said quietly, nuzzling his cheek as he exposed Zuko's chest and stomach.

"You're not exactly Jennifer Anniston," Zuko scoffed, nipping at his ear.

"As much as I'd like to be," Light rolled his eyes and hummed, kind of liking what his teeth were doing there.

"Hah, knew you took it."

"For fuck's sake…" Light sighed.

Before he knew what hit him, Zuko was kissing him. Just out of nowhere their lips were locked… The burning monster that settled down below seemed to be pleased with this, for he got a wave of pleasure. Damn it all. Why did he have to go and do a stupid thing like that? Damned idiot. He moaned into his mouth, taking a moment to actually let himself enjoy this…and then he heard a ripping sound. Dear God…What the hell was he doing? What… Zuko was tearing his shirt off. Just using his nails to tug at the seams. And then, cold. Now bare-chested for the most part, Light decided to get even and tug Zuko's shirt off completely. However, unlike him, (he was shivering just a bit), Zuko seemed perfectly fine.

"Aren't you cold?" Light arched a brow.

"Not really," Zuko shrugged. "The hell…You're shivering. Weakling."

"I think she's doing that on purpose," Light groaned, resting his forehead on the other man's shoulder.

"Looks like there's only one way out of here…" Zuko looked away.

Sighing, Light pulled back just far enough to see what he was dealing with. How, in the name of all that was holy (namely himself), could someone so completely annoying, look so amazing? All smooth skin and hard lines. Bastard probably spent years in some firefly bootcamp to get abs that chiseled. He looked like he could tear someone's throat out with his bare hands. (Light then had to remind what was controlling his hormones that the thought of it was weird and frightening, but definitely not sexy.) Zuko took a moment to use his good eye to look Light up and down. Most definitely not his type, and never would be his type. It didn't help in the slightest that he had a similar form to that bastard Jet. The same ass who stalked him for a good solid month, trying to seduce him every chance he got. It was sick, and still haunted his nightmares. He couldn't deny that in maybe some weird alternate universe sort of way, he could consider Light to be attractive. There was nothing physically wrong with him, save for the fact he just felt no attraction whatsoever. Though his eyes had some sort of eerie glow that got under his skin. They seemed to glow bright red when the angle was right. There would be no way in hell he'd admit it aloud, but since day one there was something about Light that scared him. He just knew the guy had something he was hiding. No one could have that much self-confidence over nothing.

It was amusing, in a way, how even though Zuko appeared to possess all this physical strength he'd probably be incredibly easy to top. Light recalled that Ginny had him pretty much whipped, so he really had to be all bark and no bite. There'd be no way he'd let himself be so undignified as to let the brat be the one in control. An obviously inexperienced brat at that. And if he wasn't lying when he said he was primarily interested in females, the ride would probably be pretty damn tight and difficult. He was not looking forward to preparing that. The forced panged at him again, so he decided that he had enough stalling and dove right in.

Oh, fuck, what was the bastard doing now? Zuko arched his back as Light licked a long line from his navel up his stomach and chest. Why was he doing this? This was gross, and disturbing, and many levels of not right. But then he felt teeth around his nipple and holy hell did that feel incredible, please do that again. And he did, even harder. Sucking in a deep breath through his teeth, Zuko clawed at Light's back, and arched up against him. Light smirked. He was right, Zuko was easy. And as he continued, he noticed that playing with the brat was getting some interesting results. For example, biting his shoulder got him a loud gasp and hands grabbing at his hips, while teasingly running his fingertips over his stomach resulted in pathetic whining and a lot of writhing. Either Delirium was further forcing her euphoria upon him, or Zuko really was this ridiculous in bed. Light really hoped, that just for the sake of Ginny's dignity, that it wasn't the latter so he wouldn't have to pity her.

"You're ridiculous," Light commented, absentmindedly dropping a kiss to his collarbone.

"Mm…How so?" Zuko squirmed as the other man began tonguing his neck.

"You're acting like a cat in heat," Light replied. "Please tell me this isn't normal behavior."

"I don't know, actually…" The younger male looked away. "Never really paid attention to how I react to things."

"You're acting like some kind of slut."

"I'm not a slut. To be one of those you actually have to go looking for that kind of attention."

"Don't tell me you don't like it."

"It's not that…It's just not important to me."

"Hearing Gin' talk about it you'd think otherwise."

"Okay fine, correction: It's not important to me, but that doesn't mean I'll refuse if the opportunity is presented."

"You're such a child."

"Fuck you."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

As if signaling that the fact they kept stopping to converse was boring her, Delirium worked her magic more so. As if guiding puppets by their strings. Light leaned forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss again, grinding his hips against the other man's pelvis. It was as if they were being put in some pervert's gay fantasy. However, Light had to admit, Zuko was very, very warm. And he wasn't half bad at kissing, even if he reeked of inexperience. Perhaps if he just closed his eyes and pretended the brat was someone else…Someone highly more desirable… On the other hand, having the punk at his mercy was also an idea. The thought of making someone who normally had the upper hand squirming and writhing, begging for his mercy, being shamed by him, wasn't as repulsive as he thought at first. Besides, when all this was said and done, chances were the little bastard would be too shamed to even try daring mess with him again. If fucking him into oblivion would be what it took to get him out of his hair, then so be it.

As Light was contentedly nibbling and licking at his throat, Zuko unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and started tugging them down. Amused, Light lifted his hips enough to allow them to slide down. But it was when Zuko tried forcing a finger a certain somewhere that Light jolted, and grabbed him firmly by the wrist. There was no way in hell he was going to let him get away with that. He glowered at the brat, his expression unwavering even though he did blush and look back up at him with confused eyes. Frowning, Light cuffed him across the jaw, like chastising a misbehaving pet.

"No, no, no…" Light scolded as he bit his earlobe. "Bad."

"Fuck you," Zuko spat, though it came out more like a whine.

"Other way around tonight," Light started working down the other man's pants. "Bitch."

"No."

"No?" Light smirked when he dipped the hand below to brush over the half-hard member.

"Yes," Zuko hissed and arched into his touch.

"Yes?" Chuckling, Light slid his hand back up the brat's chest to cup his face as he nibbled up along his jaw. "Okay."

"Damn you and your mindfuckery!"

"Suck it," Light shoved two fingers into his mouth, smirking at the whimper of protest.

Fucking bastard. Fucking peasant bastard . Who did he think he was? This was a very undignified way to treat someone of his status and…oh shit …Fuck… That was definitely a hand stroking him. Shit … Bastard was probably mentally laughing his ass off at the fact he was getting turned on by this. But it wasn't his fault! The jerk kept touching him and not to mention due to severe mental warping every other word out of his mouth for some reason sounded sexy. Not to mention he remembered feeling a hard on before they even started doing anything, so if the jerk said something he was going to get a beat down. Oh fuck that hand was warm and tight…He didn't mind being practically gagged by fingers if it meant he was going to keep getting touched like that. So close….Almost there…Oh no… fuck…Where did the hand go?

Light looked highly amused at how pink the brat's face had gotten, and that he was writhing and practically begging for his attention. Damn, the kid was easy to break. He took his fingers from his mouth and slid one in down below. It was hard to hold back laughter as the kid flailed and squeaked, glaring at him as if he were the most evil being in all of creation. But damn, he was tight. If it weren't for the fact he was about to dirty himself by having physical contact with this wretch, he would have mused at the thought of how that could be the cause of many problems. Zuko attempted to punch him in the face, but it felt more like a slap. Shaking his head, he just continued, still completely entertained by his reactions.

When all was said and done, specifically the deed, and he had to deal with raucous cackling, Light looked at the beatific expression on the other's face. Maybe if he was a nicer person he would have given in and let him come. But sadly, he wasn't, and had no interest in touching him, let alone that. There was a sense of dread that when things returned to normal he would probably be burnt to a crisp, especially if the memories were retained. The mentality of that brat was pretty easy to figure out. It was fascinating how emotionally and mentally weak someone who appeared so physically strong could be. The old saying of more brawn than brains was most likely true. At least, in this case. Whatever was to happen, he was sure he could outwit.

Zuko leaned on his side after he had gotten as dressed as he could, to glance at Light. He felt so fucking violated, seething rage hissed through clenched teeth. It didn't matter that they were dragged here and it quite possibly wasn't his idea, the fucker could've refused. He just wanted to beat the ever-living shit out of him. Then kill him. Then possibly bring him back to life and beat him all over again. The thought alone of what just happened utterly broke his brain beyond repair. It was so painful and nauseating…The hypnosis must have been wearing off.

"I hate you." That was all his brain could focus on. Hate. Maim. Kill.

"Shut up," Light scoffed. "You like it."

"No."

"I'm not arguing with you."

"Rapist."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not really."

"See? You are arguing."

"Child."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"Compared to me you are."

"So does that make you a pedophile?"

"…Shut up."

"No."

"What a broad vocabulary you have."

"Shut up."

"Alright."

As if on cue, or just plain tired of their arguing, something snapped, and then everything went dark.

-------------

FIN

---


End file.
